Complicated
by ANONYMOUS PRINCE
Summary: Bubblegum and Marceline are having a very hard time figuring each other out. ONE SHOT. DON'T OWN Adventure time or characters.


**hi guys this is just a little one shot idea i came up with one day and had been meaning to post, its not very good but enjoy and please tell me if you like it**

Complicated

bubblegum wondered about Marceline ever since that day, they had chased the door lord. She wondered why had she come, what was her intentions, what was she hiding. Was Finn right? did she just want to hang out, or was she lonely, Pb just couldn't figure it out. Then there was that song.

-flashback _ **-**_

" _La da da da da,  
I'm gonna bury you in the ground,  
La da da da da,  
I'm gonna bury you with my sound,  
I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face,  
I'm gonna..."_

 _Princess Bubblegum "Marceline that's too distasteful!"_

 _Marceline "Oh you don't like that?  
Or you just not like me!_

 _Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,  
Is that what you want me to do?  
Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,  
Like all your little loyal subjects do,  
Sorry I'm not made of sugar,  
Am I not sweet enough for you?  
Is that why you always avoid me?  
That must be such an inconvenience to you, well  
I'm just your problem,  
I'm just your problem,  
It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?  
I'm just your problem  
Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do  
I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_

 _I'm sorry that I exist  
I forget what landed me on your blacklist,_

 _But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you, so_

 _Why do I want to? Why do I want to.."_

- **end flashback-**

that song was just full of so many emotions. It made Pb wonder. Did Marceline long for what they once had. Did she blame herself for what happen. Does she regret what they had.

…...later that night

Bubblegum sat at her makeup stand slowly brushing her hair as she pondered what that song meant. As she sat there looking in the mirror she shivered from the breeze coming in from her open balcony doors. As she got up to shut them, she heard a soft humming outside. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself as she walked out to the rail looking for the noise. A shadow caught her eyes from above and when she looked up she discovered a figure floating on its back in the air. Squinting her eyes she discovered it to be Marceline playing on her bass and sing one of her dark songs. Then suddenly her demeanor changed and her song came out soft and emotional. She softly stroked her bass with every verse she sang.

" _oh bubblegum why can't you like my style_

 _oh bubblegum why can't I stay for a while_

 _oh bubblegum why do you look at me like i'm something so bile_

 _oh bubblegum why can you destroy me with just one simple smile_

 _oh bubblegum oh bubblegum oh oh oh oh bubblegum why am I so hated_

 _and why are you so complicated_ "

the song had brought a tear to Pb's eyes and if she cold see Marceline she would had seen that the stone cold vampire had let her walls down and had cried openly.

…...

It threw Marceline crazy as to why she had willingly let her guard down and sang that song to Bonnibel that day at the door lords. She shouldn't of done that, but she couldn't help it Bonnie had know idea how she felt and her emotions just took over. She just couldn't help herself, right?, she only did it to make the spoiled princess mad, right, wrong. No matter how many times she tried to tell herself does things, she just couldn't believe it. Then when they had finally gotten the door open, Finn had pulled out a shirt that she once gave to Bonnie, but that couldn't be right why would Bonn keep that. She was so confused and for some reason angry. So when Finn had said something about her just wanting to hang out, she got angrier and chased them, but not before she quickly snatched a old looking metal ring with a heart shaped locket attached to it and a keyhole on the locket. She was just confused.

Lately she'd find her self up most nights drifting through the sky with her bass, just singing aimlessly throughout the night. Most nights she'd find herself drifting around the candy kingdom and past Bonnie's window. This night was different though, this time as she past the princesses window, she heard soft humming. The song sounded similar to one she'd caught herself sing a few nights ago but this one was different. She looked down to balcony and saw the princess leaning on a rail singing.

" _oh Marceline what do your story's mean_

 _oh Marceline why don't you just come clean_

 _oh Marceline do have to be so keen_

 _oh Marceline oh Marceline o ho ho ho Marceline why do you do this to me_

 _oh Marceline_

 _why am I so frustrated_

 _and you so complicated"_

As she listened to the song she shed a few tears at tone in which the princess sang in. the tone so similar to her own the other night, but to her it felt full of meaning and made her thoughts more complicated.


End file.
